Ace Unnatural
by Festivalo
Summary: Ace has been dead for 3 months now. He is in heaven. But when a cloaked stranger kills the guardian of heaven, Ace will have to go to the Fairy Tail World to fight the cloaked figure. On his way he meets Team Natsu and enters the Fairy Tail guild. What will happen to Ace in this adventure to find the cloaked figure and return to heaven.
1. Introduction of Characters

Ace had been dead for 3 months now. Who is Ace! Well, he's the 2nd commander in Shirohige, the strongest man on Earth's, crew. Although they were not blood related, Ace looked remarkably like his foster brother, Luffy. However, Ace was more serious looking than Luffy's light-hearted design, and was also slightly taller and more muscular. He also sported rather childish freckles (inherited from his mother), and tended to make an incredulous facial expression by raising his left eyebrow. Interestingly, his facial features were almost akin to his biological father Gol D. Roger in his youth without his moustache.

Ace's tattoos were among his most remarkable, trademark features. He had a tattoo on his back of the Whitebeard symbol — purple bones formed in a cross behind a purple skull with a white moustache — that he described as his pride and joy.[16] Ace had another tattoo on his upper left bicep that spells "ASCE" vertically. The "S" crossed out is a tribute to Sabo as that's his jolly roger.

Ace wore an open-front shirt until he received Whitebeard's tattoo - afterwards, he stopped wearing anything over his upper body except when on winter islands. He wore black boots, black knee-length shorts with an eyelet-studded orange belt, and a blue pouch belted around his left leg. He also wore a short second belt with a large red "A" on the silver buckle over his right hip, but left it unfastened and threaded the free end along the back of his shorts. A dagger in a green sheath hung at his left hip. On Ace's left arm, he wore a Log Pose and a red and white striped bracelet around his wrist, an orange elbow guard, and his "ASCE" tattoo. He wore a red beaded necklace and an orange hat with two blue smileys, one frowning and one smiling, and a string of red BEADS sitting above the rim. Two long orange side straps hung down sides of his hat and met at a large medallion of a bull's skull with orange tassels. He was in Heaven. But not the heaven he expected. When you die, you don't meet a bearded old guy, but you just go straight on to heaven. He was in heaven with his foster father, Whitebeard [Shirohige], Gol. , his actual father, and a guy named Enel, who apparently tried to reach the moon on his flying ship, but died from lack of oxygen. One day though they saw a new inmate approaching the table they were sitting at. Ace took a long, hard look at his face. He was dressed in traditional Japanese clothes consisting of an orange trimmed, red and a black robe tied together with a dark green sash, and a golden chain around his waist; he also wore a yellow striped tattered coat draped over his shoulders. He had golden mane-like hair, reaching down to the ground and on the top of his head was what looked like part of a steering wheel that got lodged into his head. . As for his facial features, he sported a golden bushy tuft of hair for a beard at the bottom of his chin, and a black goatee with pointed edges surrounding his mouth. His eyebrows were dark and pointed as well, and he has some purple spots on the left side of his face right around his right eye that indicated his age. He was smoking a cigar."Shiki!" yelled Roger in an excited voice "I thought I'd never see you again." "Well Roger, turns out that another man from East Blue was the end of me." Said Shiki "I think his name was Monkey. ". Ace suddenly sat upright. Luffy was his adopted brother and close friend.."Huh, that brat! He already sent Ace here, now he is sending an even stupider person here! By the way Shiki ,what the hell happened to you! You look like a rooster, sit down!"yelled Whitebeard in a rant. "Shut up, Shirohige ,or your precious head and moustache will be no more "growled Shiki "Hmph, Shiki, are you trying to kill a person in heaven! You must be stupider than I thought!"said Whitebeard while starting to laugh. "Hnnngh" growled Shiki in a low growl. Meanwhile Roger was laughing was worried both about his brother and the stupidness of these he dealt with it for 3 months and he's going to have to do that again

Fairy Tail POV

Natsu was hungry. Natsu was a dragon slayer from the guild Fairy Tail. Natsu is a LEAN, muscular young man of average height with a slightly tan skin tone, black eyes, and spiky pink-coloured hair; Natsu has a scar on the right side of his neck, hidden by his scarf. Following his titanic battle with the Rogue Cheney of the future, Natsu gained a cross-shaped scar on the left side of his abdomen, a result of the two fatal wounds the man dealt to him during their several altercations. His red guild mark is located just below his right shoulder.

Natsu's main outfit consists of a sleeveless, gold trimmed, black waistcoat, often left open and untucked, exposing his bare chest, white knee-length trousers, a thick black wristband on his left wrist, black open-toed sandals and the scale-patterned scarf he received from his adoptive father, Igneel.[5] . In the year X791, Natsu's attire received minor changes. He now wears an open-collared, one-sleeved version of his original waistcoat, which is instead tucked in and zipped. The sleeve covers Natsu's left arm, leaving his Fairy Tail mark, as well as his entire right arm, consequently exposed. Natsu continues wearing Igneel's scarf and retains the same lower clothing. He now wears his wristband on his right wrist. Lucy Heartfilia is young woman, about 16, Lucy has brown eyes and shoulder length blonde hair that is usually tied by ribbons in a variety of colours in a small ponytail to the right side of her head with the rest of the hair loose. However, in the year X791 she started to keep her hair up more often in pigtails. Her pink Fairy Tail stamp is located at the back of her right hand. Additionally, Lucy does not always wear the same outfit. However, she always has a belt that, along with keeping her skirt up, holds her Celestial Spirit keys and a whip with a heart-shaped end. She also wears black, leather high heeled boots..Happy is Natsu's pet Exceed, a blue ct with wings, and he can also talk. These three people were on a normal C ranked mission, but little did they know that something would happen to change their life forever.


	2. The Mysterious Figure

[Ace P.O.V.]

"Hey Shiki' said Ace "Do you know what happened to my brother, Luffy?" "Eh' said Shiki "he's pretty strong and he killed me with a huge leg that also destroyed an island."

"Wow, he's stronger than I remember" said Ace in a surprised tone "Nah, I thought he would become strong enough to beat some of us at least. "said Whitebeard in a carefree voice.

"Who is this Luffy you're talking? "asked Gol. "and Ace, Portgas gave another child? Awesome!"

"Nope, he is my foster brother" replied Ace. Luffy was actually the son of the Revolutionary Monkey. . The last time Ace saw him, He wore a yellow unbuttoned shirt and he had a Straw Hat strapped to his back. He wore a red leather short and always had a grin on his face.

As he was describing Luffy to Roger, he heard a large explosion from the room of the Guardian of Heaven Atelic, a white robed spirit with a grey face. He has red eyes

and holds a spike in his right hand which is also grey. His whole body is grey, in fact. "What the hell? Hang on guys, I'm gonna check it out." With that he went to the Room of The Guardian. He came in just in time to see a cloaked figure opening up a portal. Besides him the Guardian was knocked out unconscious. If that guy knocked **out** the Guardian, then Ace was vastly outclassed. He knew that. But he still attacked him any

"**Hiken!" yelled sent a flaming punch towards the mystery figure, but the figure disappeared through the portal just in the nick of time. Ace followed him through the portal, and he landed in a road filled with markets and bustling activity. "The hell is this**?" asked Ace "I'm alive again? Weird."

[Team Natsu POV]

The Team finished their mission. Natsu had them visit a restaurant. "Let's go back to the guild, Natsu" said Lucy as Natsu piled in the food to his mouth. "No way Lucy, this is the best dragon meat I've ever eaten." said Natsu while shoving food into his mouth. "Yeah Luchy, this is the best fish I've ever had "said Happy while happily munching on his fish. Lucy could only sigh. The bill was adding up, and she had to pay for the food. She just hoped something would distract Natsu. And just the thing happened. It came in the form of a hat wearing, shirtless man wearing shorts. He came blasting through the door. And when Natsu and Happy looked away, Lucy took their plates and hid them under the table. up, now she was gonna be problem-free. How very wrong she was.


	3. The Fateful Meeting

(Ace POV)

"Where the hell is this guy?" yelled Ace

"Hmm, am I in a restaurant?" asked Ace suddenly looking around

"Hey, what are you doing here?" asked a pink-haired boy

Ace thought he looked strange. He didn't look like a pirate. He was wearing a scarf and was also wearing an unbuttoned black shirt. He wore white pants and black boots.

"Hey, you wanna fight me?" yelled the pink-haired man.

"I don't have time for this." mumbled Ace and ran out of the restaurant. But as he was running through the street, he looked behind him and saw the pink haired man chasing him "Goddamit, why is he following me?"asked Ace and turned towards the boy.

**Kagero!**

A haze of fire shot from the palm of his hand. But his eyes widened in shock as the boy completely swallowed the fire. "What the hell? How did he do that?" thought Ace. But this was not the time for this and turned around and started running faster and then, using his devil fruit, jumped far higher than a normal human and turned back toward the person.

**Hiken!**

A column of fire shot toward the boy and burned the other buildings around him. This time the fire didn't disappear, so Ace knew it hit. He started running again and as he was running he heard someone shout something

**Roar of the Fire Dragon!**

A large fireball came speeding at Ace, but Ace dodged by jumping, and the fireball hit a building causing a giant explosion and completely destroyed the building and damaged 2 buildings near the destroyed building.

"Shit, this guy… he's really powerful." thought Ace as he was in midair. As he was falling down, he saw that the pink haired boy was slightly burnt.

"Hey you, come at me." yelled the pink-haired boy. Ace smirked as he said in a low voice:

**Enkei…**

He covered his body in fire, jumped up and put his hand together and yelled out:

**Hibashira!**

He shot down a giant pillar of flame that covered the entire sky as it came blasting forth towards the boy. The pillar of flame also disappeared and the pink haired boy said "Thanks, that was a really good feast. I am now a lot stronger."

"Ah, Goddamit, he swallowed my fire again. Okay, I need an attack that is too small for him to swallow. Ah! Got it."

**Hotarubi…**

Tiny green fireflies danced around the pink-haired boy.

**Hidurama!**

The fireflies exploded and sent the boy crashing into a building

"There, finally." said Ace as he looked at the boy falling down "Wait a second, damn, I lost that mysterious guy, dammit!"

(Fairy Tail POV)

Lucy watched in awe as the guy with the hat shot a huge pillar of fire that covered the sky completely and Lucy thought Natsu would definitely die from that attack. But then she remembered he could eat fire. He ate that giant pillar of fire and got super powerful."Lushy, Natsu is going to destroy that guy now." said Happy happily. Lucy was looking at Natsu very closely and saw that he was surrounded by little green things, and then suddenly it blew up in Natsu's face and he got knocked out and fell on a market. Lucy ran at Natsu with Happy flying alongside her.

Natsu was knocked out and looking pretty unconscious.

"I think he is gonna be knocked out for a while, Lushy." said Happy in a worried voice

"Yeah, let's get him back to the guild." said Lucy, and Happy picked him up.

As they were heading back to the guild, somebody shook her shoulder. It was the guy with the hat. As Lucy took a look at quick look at him, and observed some of his h features. He had black hair and was shirtless. He wore a pair of black shorts and ankle length shoes. He had a tattoo on his right arm that read 'ACSE' with the S crossed out. He also had a cute freckled face that was wearing a smile. He had a green orb on his left arm's wrist, that Lucy thought was a Lacrima, which let him use his fire. But Natsu already has fire dragon slayer magic and there can't be duplicate dragon slayer magic, so that's impossible. All in all, he was very hot.

"Hey, can you guide me to somewhere I can relax?"asked the cute man.

"Yeah, you can come to our guild" said Lucy.

And then they walked on to the guild.


End file.
